¿coincidencias?
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: Los 4 van en el mismo instituto ,se dan cuenta de que no es solo una coincidencia
1. Enredos

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 1: **"Enredos"**

Era de mañana , como siempre el peliplateado se alisto para ir al instituto , mientras caminaba a este pensaba en sus razones para ir a aquel espantoso lugar :

-_practicar futbol y … ver como llegaba su amado_

-**buenos días Fubuki-kun!-** escucho el peliplateado mientras pensaba, era Hiroto

-**Hiroto-kun! ¿Cómo estás?-**dijo alegre el peliplateado, el otro asintió mientras juntos se fueron al instituto conversaban chismes , claro chismes en otras palabras .

**-¿Quién te gusta?** – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su amigo

-**Q-q-q-q-q-q-que?** – comenzó a tatarear el peliplateado con su cara roja

-**Umh.. Creo que lo sé como buen amigo tuyo** –agrego el nº18,el peliplateado trago saliva de tan nervioso que estaba

-**A ti te gusta Goen-!** –La boca del pelirrojo fue tapada por la mano de su amigo que estaba rojo como un tomate –**no te atrevas a decirlo!-** dijo avergonzado el peliplateado, destapándole la boca el pelirrojo tocio –**no tienes porque hacer eso cofcofcof**_**goenji**_**cofcofcof** – dijo mientras tomo distancia de su amigo el cual o escucho y se veía bastante enojado .

Mientras ellos se iban por esa calle , mientras en otra…

**-¿¡Como que no sabes nada?** –se escucho gritar a alguien

-**Ehh.. No exactamente nada , se me algo**-dijo risueño el portero el cual estaba acompañado del delantero de fuego

-**que no entiendes que sacaras mala nota en el examen ,tonto!** – dijo el goleador regañando a su amigo mientras lo empujo .

Los 4 se dirigían al instituto pero por calles que chocaban , el peliplateado iba algo enojado con su amigo , entonces el pelirrojo vio a goenji

**-Mira quien está ahí!-** dijo alegre el nº18 dirigiéndose a su amigo ,este se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear – **C-como si me i-importara!** – mintió subiendo la barbilla en señal de superioridad , viendo de reojo hacia adelante vio que el goleador no estaba solo , estaba con Endo ,hace poco Hiroto le había dicho que le _"atraía_" pero que no le gustaba (user:Que mentira más vil :D) , obviamente el peliplateado supo que si le gustaba, así que no dudo en molestarlo.

-**Pero miren quien esta ahí!** –dijo con un tono risueño , el pelirrojo ya con bastante risa desvió su mirada hacia adelante…

**-** fue la reacción del nº18 ,el cual se dirigió con una mirada algo amenazadora a su amigo ,el cual por alguna razón tenía un resplandor de superioridad alrededor de él (WTF xD) –**que tonto , c-como si me gustara**- dijo torpe el pelirrojo.

Los otros dos sintieron demasiado escándalo así que dejaron la discusión del examen y miraron hacia adelante , vieron como Fubuki y Hiroto estaban en un ambiente algo perturbador pero enseguida los vieron de nuevo como buenos amigos

-**Eso..** –

-**Fue raro**- dijeron los dos unísonamente , luego se miraron y se rieron .

-**Mira esta Fubuki y ah!-** el goleador no siguió porque el portero le pisoteo el pie asiendo que este gritara –**pero que , ósea porque hiciste eso?** – Grito el moreno – **Ah..No vi tu pie** ( :D ) – dijo algo nervioso el portero , se calmaron los 4 ,bueno Fubuki y Hiroto seguían empujándose , pero a Fubuki se le fue un poco la mano e hizo que Hiroto saliera volando a unos arbustos .

Los otros dos morenos vieron eso y se comenzaron a reír sin parar

-**PFFF pobre** – dijo el goleador , el portero iba por las mismas hasta que se acordó quien era el que se había caído.

-**tenme las cosas goenji , por favor**- dijo mientras las dejo y fue a ver si estaba bien

Fubuki moría de risa mientras que vio esa escena y comenzó a reírse más a tal punto de llorar de risa , tanto era el ruido de su risa que el goleador lo escucho y se acerco algo nervioso ,vio que cayó una lagrima , el moreno se le acerco mas

-**eh.. Estas bien ?-**dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara ,el otro asistió nervioso y algo rojo –**y.. Donde esta Hiroto?-** pregunto para quebrar el ambiente –**y en donde está Endo ?-** pregunto el moreno seguido del peliplateado ,mientras que Hiroto intentaba salir de esos arbustos

-**Ahhh , maldito Fubuki que se pone tan nervioso** – decía algo enojado el pelirrojo mientras se intentaba salir sin romper su uniforme , mientras que hacia eso escucho que alguien se le acercaba

-**Q-quién es?-** pregunto nervioso – **Eh… alguien**- dijo sin ninguna idea el portero – **claro.. Alguien , sale de ahí Fubuki!** – dijo sacando su mano y tirando del cuello de la camisa de la persona que estaba al otro lado atrayéndola hacia el mismo , resultado , no era Fubuki…era Endo , a quien atrajo a tal punto de que sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia , ambos se pusieron rojos –**E-eh e-es que yo p-pensé que eras otra p-persona , D-d-disculpa!-** dijo cerrando los ojos el pelirrojo –**Y-yo solo vine a ayudarte , no te preocupes**- dijo igual de rojo el portero mientras sonreía –**me gusta tu sonrisa…-**pensó en voz alta el nº18 el portero al escucharlo se sorprendió –**¿Q-que ?-** el pelirrojo murió de vergüenza –**No nada!-** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza , el portero rio –eres simpático- dijo ,al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos –**¿también estas en el club de futbol?-**pregunto el portero , el pelirrojo se calmo ya que hablaban de futbol – **Juego , pero en el club aun no estoy**- dijo calmado , mientras se limpiaba el uniforme , ya estando afuera de los arbusto ambos y con sus uniformes limpios ,ambos se miraron la cara y rieron unísonamente , ambos tenían la cara manchada con tierra

-**Espera que yo tengo un pañuelo**- dijo el pelirrojo ,revisando su bolsillo y de ahí sacando un pañuelo **-quédate quieto-** dijo tiernamente el ojiverde ,el portero se sonrojo un poco –**em..Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Endo **– agrego el pelirrojo aunque el sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba –**si! Y tú eres.. Hiroto , no?-**dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro , el mediocampista asintió sonriendo –**Endo-kun no te molesta que te limpie?**-pregunto con un sonrojo fuerte el ojiverde ,el portero trago saliva y asintió , luego el pelirrojo se le acerco en canclillas con el pañuelo –**cierra los ojos**- le ordeno ,el portero le hizo caso ,sintió como pasaba el pañuelo por su rostro y por sus labios_…"Que suave es el pañuelo o es la forma en que el limpia"_ cuando sintió que el pañuelo limpiaba sus labios , también sintió que algo mas se posaba en ellos , así que abrió un poco sus ojos ,vio al pelirrojo dando le un tipo de beso indirecto ,ya que beso el pañuelo y luego lo dirigió a sus labios , el portero se sonrojo y abrió los ojos ,el mediocampista se sonrojo a tal punto de semejarse con su cabello .

El portero algo avergonzado se comenzó a parar , el mediocampista lo siguió , el portero se dio vuelta –**sabes…no es necesario una intervención cuando puedes hacerlo directamente**- dijo algo decidido el portero refiriéndose al . . . _¿beso?_

El pelirrojo quedo en silencio y para romper aquello –**Endo-kun ¿has visto a Fubuki?-** pregunto rápido de respuesta obtuvo otra pregunta – **Emm ¿has visto a goenji?**- ambos rieron , y negaron al mismo tiempo –**Hiroto ,tu sabes si entre esos dos hay algo?-**pregunto algo incomodo el portero –**pues se mucho !-**dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa , el portero sonrió y se sentó –**conversemos!** – dijo asiendo que el pelirrojo se sentara también .

Mientras los otros chicos buscaban a sus acompañantes ,a Fubuki le costaba creer que estaba col apersona que tanto amaba –**y si ya se fueron al instituto?-** dijo algo sonrojado el menor mientras veía la mano del moreno ,vacía , donde podría estar _su mano_ ,el moreno se dio cuenta desea acción –**no sé..Veamos rápido , aun queda mucho para que comiesen las clases**-dijo tomándole la mano y corriendo al instituto .Ya estando en el instituto vieron en sus salones de clases , se separaron para buscar , pero para el peliplateado era demasiado así que quiso descansar en su salón un rato ,reviso su bolso a ver si era más fácil llamar a Hiroto y preguntarle donde estaba y vio ese cuaderno , donde escribía todo lo que para él era importante , lo saco y comenzó a dibujar algo.

-**Fubuki, Fubuki ,no están en el instituto**-decía entre pasillos el moreno , buscando al ojiverde , hasta que lo localizo en su salón , en una tierna escena , donde estaba el algo dormido apoyado en su bolso , se le acerco silencioso y vio un dibujo aparecía el , pero la otra mitad del dibujo estaba tapado por Fubuki que estaba recostado ,ya dormido ,Fubuki se movía mucho así que dejo ver la otra mitad del dibujo , era él y goenji tomados de la mano , el goleador al verlo se le acerco al peliplateado algo cariñoso ,mordiscándole la oreja y salió de pique del salón , el menor al sentir eso se despertó todo sonrojado – pervertido! –grito pensando que fue alguien pervertido (User:Aunque no se equivoca :e) y salió corriendo en busca de ese alguien _"Oh no!me habrá_ _visto?"_ se preguntaba muerto de vergüenza el moreno mientras comenzó a correr más rápido , el menor era rápido así que sintió como alguien también corrió y aumento velocidad , el moreno entro a la biblioteca y se sentó como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo ,el menor también entro , abriendo la puerta exaltado viendo a goenji ,se tranquilizo .

-**Goenji-kun eres tu** – dijo calmándose mientras se le acercaba, goenji estaba empapado de sudor por el cansancio y el nerviosismo y se limpio e intento volver a su respiración frecuente –**sabes , goenji –kun recién un pervertido entro al salón y me mordisqueo la oreja!** –dijo todo enojado el menor , el mayor trago saliva .

Mientras los otros dos chicos seguían conversando en los arbustos

-**Ahhh… entonces a Fubuki le gusta goenji y por lo que se viceversa **– saco conclusiones el portero

-**aja y si… ¿los ayudamos?-** dijo alegre el pelirrojo –**pensé que nunca lo dirías!-**dijo energético el pelicafe, ambos rieron, el pelirrojo vio la hora –**FFFFFFFFFFF**- ya estamos a punto de que comiencen la clases!-dijo exaltado el mediocampista **–¿!Que?** Pregunto el portero , tomándole la mano al pelirrojo y corriendo al instituto ,ambos llegaron a tiempo , reencontrándose con los otros dos.


	2. Dias cualquiera

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 2: "**Días cualquiera"**

El pelirrojo junto al portero habían llegado justo a tiempo, en su '_travesía_' se encontraron en los pasillos a los delanteros.

**-¡¿En donde estaban!** – gritaron juntos, el moreno y el peliplateado, con una cara de enojo

**-¡¿Hiroto, sabes lo que tuve que soportar por buscarte!-**pregunto alterado el peliplateado ya estando rojo de furia, el pelirrojo de curioso pregunto.

**-¿Qué?** –dijo calmado, Endo quien estaba al lado del pelirrojo retrocedió un tanto ya que con esa pregunta enfureció mas al peliplateado

**-… ¡Sabes que un maldito pervertido engreído me mordisqueo la oreja!**- dijo enojado y rojo chillón

**-¿¡Como que maldito y engreíd-!** – Iba a preguntar el moreno a punto de delatarse, así que se calmo **–Ósea... lo de maldito y engreído es nuevo… jejeje**- dijo algo nervioso, el pelirrojo sospecho altiro del delantero aquel, mirándolo feo, el delantero entendió muy bien la idea del mediocampista y se hizo el torpe.

**-Sabes Endo, ya están por comenzar las clases, ¿vámonos?-**propuso algo nervioso aun, lo único que quería era salir de sentirse observado, tan mal observado, así que empujo a Endo y corrieron al salón.

**-Fubuki –** dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de satisfacción y algo bromista **-¿Cómo es eso de un pervertido? –** dijo con una mirada burlarte

**-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Yo me había quedado dormido en el salón y alguien me mordisqueo la oreja! **– dijo exaltado.

**-Ya ya, vamos a clases, sería lo mejor** – dijo el nº18

Paso la primera hora de clases ,así de rápido también paso la jornada completa quedando solo las actividades a parte , ósea, los clubes .

**-Cuantas veces te he dicho que sería genial que te unieras al club de futbol, así verías a Endo mas seguido –** dijo el peliplateado dirigiendo se al pelirrojo con una mirada de 1313 ( xDU(?)) el pelirrojo ignoro lo del portero pero se sonrojo un poco

**-¡Es que… aaah no! ¡Punto! **–dijo enojado, levantándose de su asiento, mientras salió al patio a observar al club de futbol, pensaba en que tampoco era tan malo estar ahí, al total esta su amigo Fubuki también, pero por otra parte esta Endo, uhm. En ese instante de pensamiento , su amigo lo llamo a que probara mínimo un día en el club , el pelirrojo acepto viendo que el portero no estaba en su puesto estaba Tachimukai a quien conocía bien ya que algunas veces habían hablado así que se le acerco y le hablo de lo que iba a hacer , el portero reemplazante acepto .

**-Bueno Fubuki, probare un solo día** – dijo luego de un suspiro – **Déjame ir a cambiarme**- Dijo dirigiéndose a los camarines.

Mientras este se cambiaba el delantero de fuego junto al portero titular llegaron

-**OMG… Hiroto tendrá que apurarse**-dijo Fubuki algo nervioso ya que le había dicho al mediocampista que Endo había salido antes, lo cual era cierto entonces _¿¡Qué diablos hacia ahí?_ Entonces se dirigió a el.

**-¿Endo-kun, no habías salido antes?** – dijo nervioso, el portero lo miro alegre

**-¡Es que es mi equipo, no podría fallarles! –**Dijo entusiasta el capitán **– pero primero me tengo que cambiar claro-…**

**-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF¡¿Qué? **– Fubuki quedo en shock , su amigo estaba en el camerino y si se topaban , el sabia que ese era capaz hasta de desmayarse ,tenía que hacer lo posible para que no fuera a los camarines .

**-Que me tengo que cambiar , sino ensuciaría esta ropa** –repitió el ojicafe , entonces el peliplateado intervino y comenzó a meterle ideas a la cabeza de que jugar no dependía de la ropa y blah . Hasta! , hasta que llego el delantero nº10 a intervenir por tanto escándalo .

-**Fubuki.. ¿Qué pasa?-**dijo algo angustiado , ya que el ojiverde estaba muy nervioso , este se sonrojo .

**-¿Estas bien? –** dijo colocando su mano en la cara del menor , este se sonrojo tanto que su piel quemaba.

**-Dios! Estas hirviendo! Vamos a la enfermería!** – Dijo el mayor queriendo ayudarlo , el menor negó con la cabeza

-**N-n-n-n-n-n-no! Es el calor , me iré a lavar y se pasara!** – agrego

-**Ya Endo , anda a cambiarte –** Ordeno el delantero de fuego

-**Nooooooooooooooooo!** – grito Fubuki

**-¿Pero cuál es tu problema Fubuki?**-dijo ya algo enojado el moreno , el peliplateado se entristeció por el tono de voz del moreno y uso un puchero

**-A-ah ósea nada Fubuki nada** – dijo algo enternecido por aquel puchero , dejándose llevar acaricio la cabeza del menor ,este se sonrojo ,olvidándose completamente del camerino.

El pelirrojo seguía cambiándose ,mientras lo hacía pensaba en si quedarse o no ,hasta que escucho la puerta abriéndose .

**-Fubuki , creo que tales pero solo tal vez elija quedarme en el club**- dijo algo alegre el pelirrojo ,resulto ser nuevamente el portero , quien se sorprendió por lo dicho

**-¿¡Te unirás al club?** – grito de alegría ,le brillaban los ojos , mientras que el pelirrojo quedo en blanco

**-Y-yo pensé que e-eras Fu-Fubuki…** - dijo botando si querer su camiseta y evitando verlo a la cara

**-Seria genial que te unieras !** –Dijo acercándose , tomando asiento al lado de él , mientras que el ojiverde temblaba de nervios –**aunque no te he visto jugar- agrego el portero-**

-**Ajajajaj-** rio nervioso el mediocampista –**la verdad es que no me uniré** – dijo algo risueño pero nervioso –**Que? ¿¡Por qué?** –dijo triste el portero ,se levanto y miro directamente al ojiverde , vio que este no lo veía a los ojos .

**-Hiroto , únete! Será divertido!** – dijo entusiasta a medio sacar la polera , el pelirrojo moría por estar ahí así que apenas podía modular algo , lo que hizo que desviara la mirada , viendo el pecho del portero al desnudo , lo cual hizo que se sonrojara

**-Y-yo , mejor me voy** – Dijo avanzando , olvidándose de que iba sin polera , resbalo con esta que se le había caído , iba directamente al suelo , pero Endo fue el soporte .

**-¿E-estas bien? –** dijo algo adolorido por la caída , mirando al pelirrojo , este asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos , movió las manos para ver sise podía apoyar en algo para levantarse , lográndose levantar , se termino de colocar la camiseta y guardo sus cosas.

-**Hiroto , solo hoy !**-suplico el pelicafe ,tomando las manos

**-Solo hoy –** dijo bajando la mirada –**Pero solo porque me ayudaste a no caer al suelo , ósea , bueno si caí pero me ayudaste o colocaste como soporte así que ,gracias… **- dijo algo sonrojado ,enterneciendo al portero .

Los dos delanteros vieron saliendo del camerino a ambos , Fubuki vio que su amigo estaba calmado así que no se angustio , así que no dudo en acercársele.

**-Así que te unirás al club!** – dijo alegre el peliplateado

**-Aun no lo sé Fubuki** – respondió el pelirrojo , unos segundos de que el peliplateado dijo eso de unirse , el portero tomo del brazo al pelirrojo

**-Claro que se unirá! ¿No Hiroto?-**Dijo sonriéndole , el ojiverde se sonrojo , asistiendo apenas.

**-P-pero veré si me agrada , si me agrada me uno** – dijo luego de suspirar .

Ya estando todo un día en el club , llego el momento , Fubuki e le acerco al pelirrojo , pero este no estaba solo ,alguien ya se le había acercado estaba el portero con el .

**-Creo que alguien se me adelante- **dijo entre risas **- ¿Hm?**- Salió de la nada el delantero de fuego

**-N-no nada –**dijo el peliplateado negando con la cabeza, el moreno sujeto la cadera del peliplateado.

**-¿Q-que haces Goenji-kun?** – pregunto sonrojado , el delantero lo miro , la verdad es que de hace mucho que el moreno quería hacer eso , pero obviamente le dijo una mentira

-**Es que tu cuerpo es algo delgado ,se podría decir que según mi punto de vista es algo frágil así que ,estaba viéndolo –** dijo algo risueño el moreno ,el peliplateado le sonrió ,dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a su amigo con aquel portero , vio que el portero salto de alegría y lo abrazo.. _¿¡Lo abrazo?_

**-"**_**pero que**_** ! "** – pensaba algo alterado , pensando que se le había declarado teniendo en su mente una escena romántica de novelas , un atardecer , en la playa , dos chicos NOOOO perdería a su amigo para siempre! , tal vez exageraba pero había una forma de comprobarlo, así que salió corriendo hacia los dos chicos dejando preocupado al delantero de fuego el cual lo siguió.

**-¡Hiroto aun es virgen , no te atrevas a tocarlo !** – grito el peliplateado dirigiéndose a ambos

**-WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!** – reacciono el pelirrojo cayendo de vergüenza ,el portero quedo en blanco con un leve sonrojo .

**-Escuchaste bien , Endo-kun si es que tendrán algo , ¡Siempre cond-!** – El pelirrojo jalo de la pierna del peliplateado haciendo que este cayera y no completara la vergonzosa oración , goenji quien seguía al peliplateado escucho eso y moría de risa , Endo no sabía lo que pasaba , bueno se le hizo una idea pero era lo mismo , Hiroto estaba sentado en el suelo , llorando de vergüenza

**-"A-ahora lo que quedaba de mi **_**reputación**_** .."-**pensó lamentable el pelirrojo ,mientras que el nº10 moria de risa y el portero no entendía casi nada y Fubuki yacía en el piso ,el portero salió de su '_Trance_' y ayudo a levantarse al pelirrojo dándole su mano .

-**Vamos , levántate Hiroto** – sugería el portero viéndolo deprimido mientras estaba de alguna forma echado en el piso , el portero vio que no reaccionaba así que se le acerco al oído y le susurró

-**Recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a esos dos tortolitos de ahí**-decía sugiriéndose a los dos delanteros que yacían delante de ellos ,Hiroto reacciono y beso la mejilla del portero

-**Tienes razón!** –dijo entusiasta, con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que el portero desviara su mirada a otra parte sonrojado, el pelirrojo se levanto y le sonrió al portero

_**-"el… ¡no! ¡Es un hombre!"**_ – pensó el portero, algo confundido, creciendo en él un sentimiento más que amistad por el pelirrojo.


	3. CitaDoble

_N/A: __Una cosa es que este fic. Esta en otro mundo nada que ver con el tema original de la serie, los jugadores tienen ya unos 16, 17 años D; _

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 3:"**Cita…Doble"**

Era un día sábado, en otras palabras un día para salir con amigos, parrandear toda la noche o… ¡citas! , Endo llamo a Hiroto para planear una cita para Goenji y Fubuki, el pelirrojo y el portero ya pasaron a ser muy buenos amigos, era como un rompecabezas el pelirrojo encajo perfectamente con Endo ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Hiroto contesto, planeaban "_algo_", el plan partió con una llamada de Hiroto en el celular de Fubuki y un mensaje de vos que decía "_Fubuki alístate Goenji te está esperando, no me habías dicho que conseguiste una cita con él"_ lo último claramente Hiroto lo dijo mientras reía, al escuchar este Fubuki salió en como si fuera luz de la cama, volvió a escuchar aquel mensaje, se coloco rojo_, ¿¡Una cita?_ , como o que habría hecho el maldito de Hiroto ahora. Mientras por otra parte del plan, se encontraban el delantero con el portero practicando penales.

-**Goenji, ¿no que hoy tenias una cita?-** usito el portero mirándolo burlonamente, el delantero no sabía a qué se refería, el nunca acepto una cita y el saber que Endo, ósea Endo la recordara ya debía sr algo de mayor nivel.

**-¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita Endo?-**pregunto algo angustiado ya que de igual forma no le gustaba dejar esperando a las personas y mucho menos si significaban algo para él.

-**Con Fubuki, ¿que no recuerdas? El estaba tan entusiasmado que le dijiste que si , ósea bueno fue Hiroto el que te lo dijo ya que Fubuki no se atrevía , pero como lo explico , se notaba que Fubuki estaba ansioso y en resumen hoy tienes una ¡cita! **–dijo, pausando para tomar aire, cuando abrió los ojos para ver la reacción del moreno, se llevo la sorpresa de que ya no estaba, el portero se comenzó a reír y llamo al pelirrojo

**-¡Todo listo! –** dijo el portero, el pelirrojo rio, el portero amaba cuando el ojiverde reía era algo tierno... _"¿¡Pero qué chu! ¿¡Como pienso cosas así? ¡Soy hombre dios mío!"_ pensó mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo.

-**Bueno aquí también todo salió bien** –dijo alegre el ojiverde

Lamentablemente no todo salió como lo calculado…

-**Hiroto… ¿Me podrías acompañar?-** Hiroto asintió

**-Entonces te encuentro a las 15:00 debajo de la estatua del parque ¿ok?** –dijo Hiroto

Mientras que el delantero de fuego llamo al portero.

-**Oye Endo ¿Me apañas hasta allá?** – el portero asintió

-**Déjame cambiarme la ropa sudada**- Dijo el portero.

Ambos delanteros habían jugado sucio, bueno aunque el pelirrojo y el portero también, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una cita doble, ¡doble! , eso es una cita que incluye ¡2 parejas! , ya habrán imaginado quien sería la nº2.

Eran las 15:00 Hiroto esperaba a Fubuki tal y como le dijo ,se había puesto algo liviano , una polera purpura que tenía un extenso cuello que podía dejar a ver sus clavículas y unos pantalones ajustado , bueno ni tanto , que eran negros , vio que alguien se acercaba pero no tenía el cabello albino , entonces ¿quién era? Se fijo bien, conocía a esa persona.

**-¿Endo?-**murmuro despacio, el portero lo distinguió.

Ambos cayeron en la trampa, luego de que llego Endo se pusieron a conversar al respecto.

-**Creo que nos jugaron mal**- suspiro Hiroto, Endo no podía dejar de verle, de alguna manera se veía más atractivo que de costumbre _¿Atractivo? ¿¡Costumbre?_ Pensó Endo colocándose rojo.

-**Mira ahí están** – Dijo el pelirrojo tironeando la manga del portero.

-**Pero miren quien son estos tortolitos**-dijo el peli crema que estaba acompañado del peliplateado quien por ese comentario se rio, al parecer Fubuki le había contado lo de Hiroto y que sentía tal por el portero y algo viceversa.

**-¡Hoy tendremos una cita doble!-**dijo alegre el peliplateado ,el portero con el mediocampista , quedaron en blanco , el pelirrojo miro de reojo al portero quien estaba con unos jeans algo sueltos con una polera anaranjada de mangas cortas ,se veía bien , le calzaba perfecto .Ambos chicos tuvieron que aceptar aquella propuesta , mientras iban caminando , de tal forma Fubuki y Goenji iban primeros , atrás ya saben quienes ,de repente el peli crema agarro de la cintura al peliplateado _… ¿¡Pero qué? ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios o amigovios?_ Se preguntaban ambos chicos que iban detrás, la verdad es que Fubuki moría de vergüenza, porque la verdad es que todo estaba actuado y era para que los otros dos chicos se sintieran incómodos, Fubuki sentía como esas manos protectoras tocaban su cintura, el tuvo que de alguna forma acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor, literalmente estaba rojo, el moreno acerco su rostro.

-**No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda-** le dijo al oído con un tono algo sexy, el menor se sonrojo.

**-Y-yo t-te quiero **–dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro el moreno quedo sorprendido, eso no parecía actuación y el peliplateado estaba totalmente rojo, acerco mas al peliplateado, acercando mas su cadera, nuevamente se le acerco al oído.

**-¿Lo dices enserio?** –pregunto con una voz seductora, el peliplateado no pudo formular palabras, así que asintió con la cabeza apenas, el pelicrema se sonrojo.

**-Te contare un secreto**-dijo ya elevando un poco más el tono de voz, el ojiverde lo miro expectante.

-**Yo también te quiero** – dijo directo el moreno, tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo apasionadamente, el menor no podía créelo, lo beso, de alguna forma esperaba ansioso ese momento y lo mejor es que correspondió sus sentimientos, eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Los chicos que iban atrás vieron aquella escena , no lo podían creer cuando se habían hecho novios ,el portero al igual que el pelirrojo estaban totalmente rojos por aquella escena , estuvieron todo el recorrido desviando miradas para evitar ver al par de tortolitos y para evitar verse .

Llegaron al cine, en donde compraron entradas para ver una película_…-¡¿romántica!_ , los cuatro entraron, los delanteros se fueron adelante, los otros dos tuvieron que quedarse dos filas más arriba. La película había comenzado, lo peor era que la película contenía material sexual, eso perturbo un tanto al pelirrojo el cual comenzó a ver el suelo e intento no escuchar los orgasmos de la película y gemidos y, ya era demasiado, así que se levanto de la sala y se fue al baño .No podía lo, quien sabe porque, pero hice que el portero se preocupara, siguiéndolo.

**-¿Te sientes mal Hiroto?-**pregunto el pelicafe algo preocupado ,el pelirrojo se estaba lavando la cara y asintió ,no encontró papel para secarse así que se seco con su polera , dejando al descubierto su abdomen , el portero se quedo mirando ,se había perdido en su mente ,su piel parecía tan tersa , tan blanca ,el en totalidad era tan delicado ,pensó el portero .

**-¿Endo-kun?-**llamo el pelirrojo al portero, el cual se le acerco

-**No te preocupes, es que me sentía algo incomodo con la película así que tuve que salir, pero no era necesario que tu también salieras –**explico el ojiverde sonriéndole.

-**Hiroto…**-dijo acercándose a él con la vista baja y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelirrojo también algo sonrojado sonrió.

-**Sabes, me sentí un tanto extra cuando veníamos hacia acá** –dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada, el portero lo miro.

-**Creo que esto de planear las cosas nunca saldrá bien** –dijo entre risas, mientras se apoyaba en una pared. –**Creo que deberíamos volver a la sala**- agrego el chico pálido dirigiéndose a la puerto, cuando el portero agarro sorpresivamente su mano, el ojiverde se dio vuelta.

**-¿Endo-kun quieres ver otra película? –**pregunto el pelirrojo tranquilo y sereno, solo hasta que el portero lo tironeo del brazo haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera encima del.

-**P-perdón** –musito el pelirrojo ante tal acción

-**No te disculpes, fui yo el que te jalo-**agrego el portero, mirándolo de frente algo sonrojado.

**-¿Y…p-para que me jalaste?-**dijo nervioso el ojiverde, apoyándose para poder se, pero no pudo ya que el portero agarro su cintura acercándolo más a él, él ojiverde se sonrojo a no más poder.

-**E-e-Endo-kun, ya basta de juegos**-dijo riendo nervioso el chico pálido –**Y-ya somos grandes, b-bueno eso no tiene nada que ver p-pero…-**el pelirrojo no sabía que estaba diciendo el pelicafe lo escuchaba y sonreía.

-**Hiroto, dices cosas sin sentido –**dijo riendo el ojicafe sin soltar la cadera del chico pálido el cual estaba rojo ahora.

-**E-Endo –kun por favor , suéltame -**dijo con los ojos de cristal para el pelirrojo estar así con alguien más un significado de pareja ,de quererse mutuamente , y si el pelicafe solo lo hacía por jugar pero para él era algo mas que jugar ya que ,quería mucho mas al capitán de lo que se podía pensar.

**-H-Hiroto, ¿Por qué esa cara?** –dijo algo angustiado, pensando que le había hecho algo que lo lastimo, el pelirrojo lo miro sonriente, pero con una sonrisa gastada.

Mientras en la sala del cine, los dos delanteros estaban ya como una pareja, se habían vuelto novios, aprovechando que la sala era oscura el pelicrema comenzó a _"molestar_" al peliplateado.

-**Te amo** –dijo el moreno y no se detenía ahí, comenzó con un "_te amo_ "seguido de un "**te quiero**" luego de un "_tú eres mío"_ solo para hacerlo fastidiar, el peliplateado lo miro, jalando el cuello del moreno, dándole un beso en donde su lengua exploro la cavidad húmeda del moreno, dirigió su mano al entrepiernas del moreno y comenzó a sobar aumentando la velocidad, el moreno detuvo el beso.

-**Fubuki, tenemos que terminar esto cuando regresemos** – dijo con un tono maduro, para luego lamerle el oído al menor, el cual sonrió.

**-De mis 16 años de vida has sido la sorpresa más a gusto que he tenido**-Dijo besándolo el moreno

-**Rawr –** dijo sonriendo el peliplateado, ambos rieron, continuaron viendo la película la cual ya le faltaba poco para terminar.

Regresando a lo del baño ,el pelirrojo le quería decir al portero muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo empezar "_Endo-kun sabes que desde que Fubuki se unió al club ,te he visto practicar y siempre te observe aun así sin que supieras de mi existencia"_ pensaba el pelirrojo , no , no debía ser así entonces solo improviso.

-**S-sabes Endo-kun …Desde mucho que t-tu bueno e-eh es que como decirlo**-el pelirrojo se había puesto nervioso ,quien no estaría así , estando arriba de alguien quien te mira fijo sin sacarte ni siquiera una vez lo dejaba de mirar ,que vergüenza.

**-Sabes que Hiroto!-**dijo con un tono más alto el portero el cual se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo dejándolo abajo y el arriba**.-Le das muchas vueltas al asunto-**dijo serio con un sonrojo .El pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-**Te quiero Hiroto! ¿Qué no es obvio? Pienso cosas perturbantes cuando te veo , cuando te veo quisiera tocarte , abrazarte y uhm no se pero ese no es el punto , Hiroto pareciera como si desde 1 mes que nos conozcamos bien, pero yo siempre te veía cuando llegabas con Fubuki y te quedabas a esperarlo sentado debajo de esa sombra del mismo árbol , siempre te he visto , incluso llegue a preguntar tu nombre me respondieron "Hiroto" cuando te pregunte el nombre ,fue todo una actuación ,Hiroto te quiero , comenzaste como un amor platónico , ahora estas aquí y…**-pauso el portero para toar aire , ya que soltó todo eso de una puta vez , se lo estaba guardando demasiado ,luego vio al portero ,el cual estaba sonrojado y sorprendido.

**-E-Endo-kun**-Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando por el cuello al chico pelicafe, este último se sorprendió, el pelirrojo no podía pedir mas.

**-E-Endo-kun yo también t-te quiero, y-yo solo iba a observar las practicas por t-ti, se lo conté a Fubuki y este comenzó a molestarme y-y el día en que nos "conocimos" sentí una alegría porque por fin hablaba ti, por fin había hecho algo más que solo observar expectantemente-.** El portero quedo igual de sorprendido, lo miro, el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo cautivadoramente. El portero tomo su mentón y lo beso, el pelirrojo algo torpe lo correspondió, el portero se dejo llevar y bajo su mano hasta tocar el trasero del ojiverde.

**-¡E-Endo-kun! ¡No se toca ahí¡** - dijo avergonzado el mediocampista ,ambos rieron .

La película había terminado, los delanteros salieron de la sala y vieron a los otros dos tomados de la mano, los cuatro regresaron a sus casas .Había terminado un día llenos de sorpresas y declaraciones.

Pero el amor no es nada sin _celos _¿No? , celos, su mundo era color de rosa, pero esa palabra, celos, _llegaría a sus cabezas_.


	4. ¿Celos Solo amigos

_**N/A:**__ Oh yeah baby, como no tenía nada que hacer, bueno si hice xD, hice un dibujo de Hiroto y Fubuki sacándose fotos muy awesum: V pero sobre el cap. Tendrá 2 o quien sabe cuántas partes, así que Go! Lo que se viene es como un Just be friends ;n; 3._

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 4: **"¿Celos? Solo amigos"**

Comenzó un nuevo año escolar, claro el otro se había ido rápido, con tanto amorcito, estúpidos enamorados, ok no, la verdad es que hay que admitirlo, los tortolitos se aman... pasado, no faltaría la gran pared…

**-¡Fubuki!-** Gritaba el pelirrojo corriendo detrás del peliplateado, este ultimo huía riendo.

**-¿¡P-porque me metiste un c-condón en mi bolso?-**grito enojado, rojo de furia el nº18, el peliplateado paro haciendo que el pelirrojo siguiera un poco mas.

**-¡Cof! ¿Para qué crees?-**dijo alzando una ceja el menor, el pelirrojo sabía muy bien para lo que era, pero aunque sea imposible de créelo, el puro de Hiroto aun no había tenido relaciones con el portero, a sus ¡17 años! ¡El muy virginal seguía puro! –**Fubuki…-**dijo suspirando el pelirrojo.

-**Entiende que no soy como tú, yo e que tu ya te acostaste con goenji**- El pelirrojo tenía razón, como se veía en el anterior cap. Goenji le dijo que siguieran lo del cine, pues ¿_qué sucedió_? Aja, el moreno se escabullo a la casa del menor, que más gringo que tirar piedritas a su ventana, y sí, eso hizo el pelicrema, resultado, Fubuki salió de su casa, ¿_En donde lo hicieron_? Descarten el motel, pista fue al aire libre. Oh yeah .Pero el lugar estará censurado por quien sabe porque, volviendo al fic, el peliplateado alzo mas la ceja.

-**Querido Hiroto , no por siempre serás virgen** – dijo el menor con una mirada amenazante , aunque pareciera al revés , Fubuki se podría clasificar como "parrandero" y Hiroto es algo similar pero con limites y razones , aunque aparentar ser jóvenes ordenado , igual tienen sus fiestas los fines de semana aun así mantienen sus notas , así que de qué quejarse.

-**Ja, ja, ja-**rio irónico el pelirrojo, una rara combinación esos dos chicos pero, al fin y al cabo eran mejores amigos, siempre andaban juntos, son como el agua y el aceite en lo que es personalidades, lo que es gusto son idénticos. Al llegar al instituto vieron los murales donde se veía que clase les tocaba.

**-¡Fubuki! Estamos en el mismo curso, de nuevo** –dijo alegre el pelirrojo, el peliplateado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió, todos entraron a sus respectivos salones, la primera hora fue de presentaciones y conocerse, había un chico nuevo en su clase.

-**Mi nombre es ¡Ryuuji Midorikawa! Pero díganme Midori si quieren** –dijo el chico moreno de cabello verde y alargado, el cual lo tenía sostenido con una cola, se le notaba algo de ego alto.

-**Profesor ¿Puedo ir a enfermería? creo que me siento algo mal**-dijo mintiendo el peliplateado, le había llegado un mensaje de goenji diciendo que saliera un momento, el menor era muy bueno para actuar así que pasaba con ojos cerrados.

-**Ryuuji, toma asiento donde quieras**-ordeno el profesor, el moreno observo y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue aquel chico despistado que observaba por la ventana, el sol hacia brillar su piel pálida y el viento movía su roja cabellera, así es, Hiroto.

El peliverde tomo asiento en un banco cerca del de Hiroto, este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no había puesto atención en toda la hora, hasta que tocaron para el descanso, ahí recién el pelirrojo volvió al mundo real y se levanto.

-**Supongo que estás vivo**-dijo riendo el moreno al lado suyo, apoyando su mentón con su mano el pelirrojo no tenía idea de quién era, así que solo opto por una risa algo torpe y distraída, mientras que desviaba la mirada al patio, algo vio que hizo que se apurara dejando al peliverde con las ganas.

**-¡Endo-kun!**-grito de alegría el chico pálido, se le acerco caminando junto al, el peliverde observo todo desde el banco del pelirrojo, formándose una sonrisa en su cara.

-**Goenji-kun, te quiero-**Repetía el peliplateado el cual "había ido a la enfermería", la verdad estaban por ahí detrás del edificio besuqueándose como unos desesperados, como era de esperarse el moreno comenzó a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de su pareja.

-**Goenji eres muy calentón** –dijo quejándose el peliplateado luego de unas risas, el pelicrema lo miro sonriente, iba a continuar pero tocaron para el regreso a clases.

Así paso el día lento, llego la tarde, ósea, el club de futbol, también habían caras nuevas, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que también estaba el peliverde de su salón, el pelicrema vio a un chico que se veía como unos 4 o 5 años menor tenía el cabello azul y ojos verde, llego el capitán, Endo, quien dijo que se presentaran.

-**¡Den un paso adelante los nuevos miembros!-** dijo entusiasta el portero, mirando a todos los del club, viendo que se adelantaron algunos, así pasaron unos cuantos.

-**Mi nombre es ¡Ryuuji Midorikawa!-**dijo alegre y con un ego de superioridad el moreno peliverde, el pelirrojo rio al ver su "_presentación_" al igual que el pelicafe, seguido de él continuaba el más chico.

**-M-mi nombre es Utsunomiya Toramaru –**dijo avergonzado haciendo una reverencia para todos, todos sonrieron por su singular personalidad algo tierna, luego de las presentaciones comenzó la práctica y así de rápido también termino la práctica, todos estaban cambiándose, bueno no todos Hiroto y Fubuki seguían dándose pases en la cancha, ya que ellos dos son mas perfeccionistas y exigentes con ellos mismos.

-**Unos cuantos mas y nos cambiamos**-dijo cansado el pelirrojo, secándose el sudor de la frente, el peliplateado asintió igual de cansado.

-**Creo...que me adelantare-**dijo exhausto el peliplateado ya que no soportaba tanto cansancio, entrando a los camerinos los cuales se suponían que estaban vacios ya que él y el pelirrojo se habían quedado una hora más, pero escucho algo cayéndose.

-**G-goenji-san…-** escucho una voz que no conocía, diciendo el nombre de **SU** novio, no dudo en apresurarse a ver quién era, vio aquella pareja y deja los camerinos, era nada más y nada menos que "_su_" novio y el nuevo de Toramaru, se veía que el pelicrema igual disfrutaba de eso que aparentaba un beso, el pelicrema no tenia palabras ni siquiera el sabia porque lo había hecho, se encontraba confundido.

-**Disculpa**- dijo dejando a Toramaru con ganas (?), saliendo detrás de su pareja, pero su peliplateado era muy rápido. En el ambiente se escuchaban unos "¡_Espera_!", luego de unos "_Es que yo.."_ cada vez más lento por el cansancio de correr, el peliplateado se fue a su salón y se fue a la esquina trasera y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas , su rostro estaba adornado de lagrimas, se preguntaba el porqué goenji había hecho eso, lloraba y lloraba, además que Fubuki es muy sentimental en temas amorosos ,el pelicrema no lo encontraba , buscaba por todas partes hasta que escucho un llanto que resonaba en el pasillo, corrió a él ,sabía que era Fubuki, mientras que el peliplateado sollozaba escucho algo y levanto un poco la cabeza y vio que era goenji lo miro de reojo.

**-Goenji-kun… Somos amigos**-Dijo secándose las lagrimas, el pelicrema estaba pensando a que se refería, "_somos amigos_", pero a que se refería. –**Pero nada mas**- agrego el peliplateado parándose apenas y avanzando a la salida del salón, ahí el pelicrema supo lo que quería decir, fue claramente un "_terminamos_" quien sabe por cuánto a Fubuki no le gustaban las personas que jugaban con sus sentimientos, el pelicrema quedo solitario en aquella sala, mientras sentía el llanto del otro en el pasillo, dolía, le dolía verlo así, de mesiado, pero ¿_Por qué lo hizo_? Ni la sabia la respuesta, lo único que supo fue que realmente amaba a Fubuki pero era tarde, lloro, si el firme goenji comenzó a llorar desolado en ese salón vacio.

Mientras que el pelirrojo seguía practicando de repente apareció su amigo acercándosele a gran velocidad y lo abrazo mientras mojaba la polera del pelirrojo de lágrimas, el pelirrojo quedo sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así de triste.

**-¡¿P-pero que te paso Fubuki?** –dijo preocupado el mediocampista –**Primero tenemos que lavar esa cara**-agrego llevándolo al lavadero ya estando Fubuki más calmado le explico los sucesos y todo lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo estaba enojado, exactamente tenía una furia tremenda , pero no es de los que arreglan las cosas con golpes así que opto por hablar, quiso tranquilizar mas al peliplateado que seguía sollozando silenciosamente.

-**Vamos Fubuki, vayamos a alguna parte, donde tú quieras**-dijo con un rostro compresivo, el peliplateado le sonrió apenado y asintió apenas, el pelirrojo le tomo la mano y camino junto a él, en el camino intento hablarle de cualquier cosa, de lo que se le ocurriera, para Hiroto fue difícil de creer lo de Goenji, se veían tan felices, así que pasaron la tarde en un parque algo rustico comiendo dulces.

Al otro día Fubuki apenas sonreía, ese apenas era cuando hablaba con Hiroto nada mas, goenji se sentía invisible, se sentía horrible.

-**Oye, Fubuk...-**le iba a llamar el pelicrema, pero el ojiverde miro por la venta y vio que estaba Hiroto – **¡Hiroto!** –dijo sonriéndole alzando la mano en forma de saludo, el pelirrojo le respondió con una cálida sonrisa pero algo preocupado .Fubuki evitaba mirar el delantero de fuego a como dé lugar, Hiroto quería hacer algo, no podía quedarse así como si nada, no era nada bueno ver a su amigo llorando después de cada día atrás del colegio lo cual se estaba haciendo más habitual, si esto seguía así terminaría _mal._


	5. ¿UltimoAnochecer?

_**N/A:**__ Asdf una aclaración que tengo que hacer que cuando digo "mediocampista "a Hiroto es solo para que no lo confundan con los otros delanteros ahí D; ya que en la actual formación Hiroto, goenji y Fubuki son delanteros pero solo para no enredos clasifique a Hiroto como mediocampista_.

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 5: **"¿Ultimo… Anochecer?"**

_Midorikawa Pov.-_

Mi primer día fue a gusto , no me quejo excepto por ,el , el curioso chico pálido de cabello rojo , la curiosidad mato al gato , un dicho muy famoso ,el cual es acertado .Desde el primer día en que vi a ese chico… y la coincidencia de que también estuviera en el club de futbol .

La verdad es que era algo peculiar, era entre social y tímido para alguna de sus cosas, ok, si lo observaba muy a menudo y no lose, no sé si es una obsesión o solo que quiero saber más de él ó…

_Fin Midorikawa Pov.-_

Era una tarde cálida, el cielo estaba anaranjado ya estaba oscureciendo, al pelirrojo hoy día le toco la limpieza del salón quien lo ayudaría enfermo y no asistió de clases, así que limpio el solo. Era dedicado así que no le basto con solo ver la pizarra limpia, pidió prestado un balde y un trapero e hizo una limpieza TOTAL del salón de clases, se amarro el cabello, se coloco un pañuelo en la cabeza para obviamente no ensuciárselo y se subió las mangas de la camisa y comenzó.

Mientras tanto un desesperado chico moreno peliverde corría al colegio en busca de su cuaderno de matemáticas, mañana tenían un examen y tenía que estudiar, vio que la luz del salón estaba prendida _"¡bien!, debe haber algún profesor_" pensó el moreno acercándose al salón.

**-¡Maldición! Manchas malditas que no salen**-El peliverde escucho aquello ¿Quién seria a estas horas? , abrió la puerta del salón, era el pelirrojo, algo exhausto y un poco manchado, trataba de limpiar una mancha del suelo, el peliverde rio al verlo así.

**-¡Oh!ehh, tu eres… creo que era Midorikawa ¿no?-**dijo algo inseguro, el peliverde asintió.

-**Bien, Midorikawa-kun ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí?**-pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo con una cara de curiosidad, el peliverde no tenía idea del por qué sintió como un nerviosismo al mirarlo de frente, desvió la mirada.

**-La verdad…es que se me quedo un cuaderno y mañana había examen así que lo vine a recoger, jejeje-** agrego una risita el moreno mientras se acercaba a su puesto y saco su cuaderno algo torpe y desorientado y de repente recordó que tampoco era muy normal, ver a un hombre, haciendo el aseo, pero era algo vergonzoso pero el peliverde no sabía cómo se llamaba el chico pálido, lo observaba de todo pero ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Comenzó a sentir vergüenza, así jugando con su mirada hacia todas partes intentando formular una palabra.

-**Me llamo Hiroto**- acertó el pelirrojo, el moreno quedo algo extraño, ¿Cómo supo que quería preguntarle su nombre?

-**No te preocupes es como una "cualidad" acertar lo que piensan los demás, lo descubrí cuando estábamos hace como un mes con Endo-kun-**dijo el pelirrojo, al pronunciar el ultimo nombre, el pálido chico se sonrojo levemente.

El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, su hermana debería estar preocupada.

-**Oh no… ¿qué hora es?-** dijo angustiado el ojiverde acercándose al moreno, el moreno se sonrojo al acercamiento del otro.

-**S-son las 20:00**-dijo tartamudeando, mientras guardaba su celular, el pelirrojo lo miro con una cara de WTF, ya eran las ¡20Hrs!se supone que su hermana llega a las 21:30 pero aun no era tarde, así que se sacudió , se soltó el cabello y miro serio al ojinegro.

-**Midori-kun ¿Me acompañarías a hacer unas comprar express?-**dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del de pelo verde, este asintió como un robot.

-**Biiiiien!** –dijo sonriéndole el pelirrojo al moreno, el ojiverde solo observo, de repente el pelirrojo corrió gritándole _"¡sígueme_!", el moreno lo siguió, ambos se detuvieron en una tienda, el pelirrojo lo miro.

**-¡Bien! Tengo unas cosas que comprar ,se me había olvidado que tenía que hacer la cena** –dijo algo angustiado ,la verdad es que era muy responsable , eso le sorprendió al moreno , riéndose un poco y asintió al acompañarlo.

Ya dentro de la tienda, el ojiverde todo un canasto y comenzó a pasearse por los diferentes pasillos, el peliverde solo observaba tentado los dulces que habían.

**-¿Quieres uno?** –le pregunto el pelirrojo al moreno que ya estaba saliéndole baba de tanto que deseaba los dulces, al ver eso el ojiverde hecho una bolsa al canasto silenciosamente para que el otro no se fijara, el moreno negó a su pregunta, seria muy pero muy muy muy aprovechado de la ocasión y aparte ni siquiera los compraría con su dinero, salieron de la tienda con todo lo que el ojiverde necesitaba.

**-¡Midori-kun!**-dijo el ojiverde, cuando el moreno voltio a mirarlo, el chico pálido sin aviso previo, introdujo un dulce a la boca de este, este ultimo reacciono con un leve sonrojo.

**-L-los compraste, pero no era necesario-** dijo avergonzado, ¿Cómo era tanto el deseo de comer dulces que hizo que él le comprara una bolsa? Pensaba el moreno.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa del pelirrojo.

**-¿y cómo está el dulce?-**dijo sonriéndole el delantero ,era su oportunidad , el peliverde había pensado en un momento así ,el peliverde se le acerco y tomo las muñecas del otro y lo beso, el ojiverde no creía lo que estaba pasando lo que hizo separarse bruscamente del otro.

**-¿¡P-pero que haces?-**dijo enojado, gritando aquella frase, el peliverde estaba serio y sonrojado y no tuvo más que declarársele.

**-Es que...Hiroto tu me gustas desde que te vi…** -no alcanzo a terminar el pelirrojo estaba indignado lo empujo quedando a mas de un metro del, el pelirrojo era muy estricto con el, el hecho de que alguien te bese o algo así mientras tu amas a otra persona para el pelirrojo era como romper una regla primordial, se sentía horrible, le había sido infiel a su querido capitán, tales exageraba mucho, pero era su forma de pensar.

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda, el moreno aun no se iba a rendir, así que se paro firme y cerro el puño de la mano donde tenía unos cuantos dulces de aquella bolsa y sin vergüenza algún grito.

**-¡Yo no me rendiré tan fácil Hiroto!-**dijo firme y serio, se dio vuelta y camino a sentido contrario del pelirrojo el cual a escuchar las palabras del otro no sabía qué hacer de ese momento a adelante. Sin darse cuenta llego a su casa , abrió la puerta , aun no llegaba su hermana, dejo las bolsas encima y comenzó a hacer la comida , la cual la termino y la dejo protegida por un plástico , dejo una nota para su hermana "_Me dormí temprano ,por favor no me despiertes_" pidió en aquella nota el ojiverde ,el cual se fue directo a su habitación y cayo como piedra sobre su cama, el pobre estaba confundido ,sabía lo que quería , obviamente al chico pelicafe ,animoso y entusiasta de quien se había enamorado desde mucho, así paso una noche la cual no durmió nada.

Amanecía, el ojiverde se encontró con su amigo albino y se fueron juntos al instituto, Hiroto era bueno ocultando lo que sentía, además ¿para qué le servía un amigo deprimido a Fubuki quien termino con su novio? Se necesitaba al Hiroto que _animaba_ y alentaba a sus amigos no al deprimido .Pero tenía que verlo, en la entrada del instituto, estaba el moreno.

Opuestos a ellos estaba el portero con el pelicrema, el portero vio la escena entre SU novio y aquel peliverde, había algo, por lo menos eso creyó el, y no fue solo un día ni una semana, no, fue un mes, casi 2 que el moreno esperaba al pelirrojo en la entrada y salida del instituto y este ultimo solo lo ignoraba, pero para Endo fue suficiente para saber que había algo entre ellos _"¿Me habré dejado llevar por su tierna apariencia?_"Dudaba el portero de su relación con aquel ojiverde.

Estaba anocheciendo, el portero decidió llamar al pelirrojo para hablar de algo, el ojiverde escucho su celular y contesto "_Hiroto…Necesito hablar contigo_" escucho al pelicafe serio diciendo aquello por teléfono, el pelirrojo supo altiro que algo había pasado, se alisto y fue corriendo.

-**E-Endo-kun**- dijo algo cansado por el hecho de que corrió, el pelicafe tenía una cara entristecida

-**sobre…tu y Midorikawa…-**lentamente completaba la oración el portero cada vez con la voz más quebradiza, el pelirrojo lo miraba con los ojos de cristales a punto de romperse, esperando que no diga aquella palabra.

-**He…estado pensando…-**dijo bajando la mirada el triste chico pelicafe, el pelirrojo estaba sollozando por dentro, no aguantaba más.

-**Creo que… deberíamos tomarnos … un tiempo** –acabo con la frase limpiándose sus ojos con el borde de su manga , el portero estaba también triste ,el no quería eso, cuando subió la mirada vio la cara del ojiverde , no había palabra para describirla , sus ojos estaban tan llorosos , eran como un vidrio , su rostro no tenia expresión , solo una cara de …maldición no se su cara , era tan…triste.

**-Y-yo…-**logro formular una palabra el portero luego de verlo así, pero los ojos del pelirrojo rompieron a llorar, el portero se sintió horrible nunca lo había visto si, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta mientras secaba sus lagrimas e intentaba detenerlas.

-**Endo-kun…no … te obligare a hacer lo que yo…quiera, si tu…quieres eso…-**dijo entre sollozos, el pelirrojo con los ojos hinchados y la cara roja por tanto llorar , sus ojos seguían llorosos , el ojiverde se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa se le acerco ,le mostro su sonrisa y se despidió.

El portero grabo aquella triste sonrisa en su mente, en el momento en que perdió de vista al pálido chico, el portero rompió a llorar, el pelirrojo estaba igual, lloro todo el recorrido a su casa.

-**Ya…llegue**-dijo intentando ocultar sus llantos, su hermana se asomo a la puerta principal y lo vio.

**-Hermana…-**dijo para luego correr a abrazarla, su hermana sorprendida del estado de su hermano menor, le dijo que se acostara y que si quería faltara el día siguiente de clases, y eso fue lo que hizo.

En la mañana del día siguiente, el portero no vio al pelirrojo eso le preocupo bastante, al igual que a su amigo albino quien era muy apegado a él, ni siquiera el sabia que le había pasado.

No fue solo un día, falto más de una semana…


	6. Te extrañé

_**N/A:**__ Asdf Me demore por por por Ehh no se me prendía el foco, hasta que tuve una idea awesum: V y bueno adelanto que este cap. Tiene algo de lemon, oh yeah, de quien, de mi pareja favorita en todo este mundo entero, YEAH FUCK!_

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capitulo 6: "**Te extrañé"**

Ya ambos amigos estaban lo más bajo de la tristeza , sin ánimos de hacer nada, digamos que sus respectivas parejas ,el portero y el delantero moreno tampoco estaban tan bien, los cuatros estaban faltando al club, si puede ser goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto…pero Endo, ENDO, nunca faltaría, la decisión que tomo fue errónea , debió haber hablado con su querido pelirrojo primero, pero el portero no se iba aquedar así como si nada ni su amigo de pelos crema, se acercaba halloween, ambos chicos se juntaron para hacer algo para ese día .Por otro lado el albino y el pelirrojo amaban halloween ,dulces , disfraces , películas , etc.

Así que los últimos dos se juntaron

-**Fubuki ¿Qué harás para halloween?-**le pregunto su amigo pelirrojo con una sonrisa, al peliplateado se le habían ocurrido miles de ideas, de repente llegaron Burn y Gazzel, la verdad ellos hacían bonita pareja y lo eran, en el instituto se rumoreaba mucho de ellos, pero siempre se les veía peleando o algo así ambos chicos se le acercaron al chico pálido y a su acompañante entregándoles una invitación para una fiesta de halloween.

**-¿Quién la organiza Burn?-**pregunto extrañado el chico pálido

-**La verdad es que la mayoría recibieron invitación y no se sabe pero dice que habrá ¡sorpresas!-**dijo con una cara divertida, el chico frio que acompañaba al capitán de prominence le pego en la cabeza.

-**Ya deja de actuar como un niño**-dijo con su voz fría**-Espero que vayan**-agrego el chico ojiazul llevándose del brazo a su acompañante ojiamarillo, Hiroto y Fubuki, vieron que ambos chicos ya casi perdiéndolos de vista decidieron abrir esas invitaciones.

-**Se ve divertida ¿Vamos Hiroto?-**el peliplateado le puso ojitos a su amigo para que aceptara, logrando su cometido el pelirrojo acepto.

Mientras ,el portero y el goleador de fuego ,quienes eran los culpables atrás de la fiesta , se estaban organizando de cómo hacer esta ,la verdad es que las invitaciones de sus respectivos novios las habían entregado por si acaso nada mas ya que de seguro no le interesaban unas fiestas de disfraces, aunque estaban equivocados. El portero quería que el pelirrojo fuera ¿Para qué? No es obvio, quería verlo y más de que se disfrazaría, tenía unas ideas pervertidas pero recordó que habían "_terminado"_, por otra parte el pelicrema estaba igual.

Los otros dos estaban desesperados buscando disfraces, estaban agotados, todo, TODO, agotado.

Llego el día de la fiesta, la fiesta seria en el gimnasio.

-**No puede pasar**-les dijo un estudiante en guardia que vio al pelirrojo y el albino quienes no llevaban disfraces, obviamente no los dejaron por no llevar disfraces.

**-¡Pero todos los disfraces estaban agotados!-**el albino estaba enojado, pero el guardián les dijo que fueran a una sala de primaria en la cual había unos disfraces del taller de drama, ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar sus disfraces, dirigiéndose a la sala. Ya estando ahí.

**-Fu-Fubuki-kun… yo solo veo 4 disfraces…** - dijo murmurando el pelirrojo tironeando del brazo del albino.

**-Lose… y...todos son de…-** dijo el peliplateado

**-¡princesas!-**gritaron ambos con una cara de WTF y tomando un vestido cada uno, no podían creer lo que veían, ni se imaginaban como se verían con esas cosas puestas.

-**Hiroto… ¿Nos lo vamos a poner?-** dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ellos querían algo de diversión para olvidar lo que había sucedido hace aproximadamente un mes, así que el pelirrojo asintió algo sufrido. Ya estando en la puerta de nuevo, los mismos estudiantes que les dijo que no, no los reconoció, inclusive pensó que eran mujeres.

-**Pasen señoritas**-Dijo algo sorprendido el estudiante a guardia con un leve rubor en el rostro, ambos chicos lo miraron con un aura oscura "_somos chicos, imbécil"_ pensaban ambos y pasaron, nadie se daba cuenta de que eran chicos, ya que ambos chicos eran unos de los que más se cuidaban, ¿se podría decir así?

Por otra parte en el lugar de los bocadillos, se encontraban el goleador de fuego y el portero, viendo como entraban más y mas invitados, hasta que vieron a esas dos "_chicas_" disfrazadas de princesas…

-**- ¡Go-goenji! Mira**- dijo con una cara exaltada el portero **-¿Se-serán ellos?**-agrego el portero algo sonrojado.

-No **pueden… la verdad es que podrían o no podrían, si fueran ellos, que mal…si no, ella se parecen mucho-**concluso el pelicrema.

Ambos chicos con curiosidad dejaron el puesto de alimentos, y sigilosamente a ambas _"chicas_", era difícil de creer que eran hombres, claro, ambos chicos tenían cuerpos algo delicados y contexturas delgadas.

**-Fubuki…-**dijo el pelirrojo con una voz temblorosa, el peliplateado lo miro extrañado.

-**Qui-quiero ir al baño**-dijo bajando la cabeza.

**-Pero and- ¡cierto!-**el peliplateado no se había acordado de su peculiar vestimenta, la ida al baño ya fue un problema.

-**bueno eh… yo vigilo la entrada y tú entras**-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el albino, ambos chicos se dirigieron al baño, sin que se dieran cuenta de que otros dos chicos los observaban bueno en realidad, solo uno, un chico pelicrema.

**-¡Endo!-**dijo alarmado el delantero moreno

**-¿Qué paso goenji?-**pregunto nervioso, el moreno apunto el baño

**-¡vi a alguien entrando con alcohol!-**dijo el pelicrema con una mirada enojada, el portero odiaba a quienes llevaban alcohol sin permiso y sin pensarlo fue al baño. El peliplateado no lo reconoció por su disfraz de pirata ni tampoco lo vio, no hizo bien su trabajo se podría decir.

**-¿¡En donde está el alcohol?** –Grito escandalosamente el portero-

"_!Concha-¡"_ fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar el pelirrojo el cual supo con solo escuchar, que era nada más y nada menos que Endo.

**-¡Revisare baño por baño si es necesario!**-dijo como si fuera un sheriff con las manos en los bolsillo, solo que en vez de una pistola, saco una espada, ya que su disfraz era de pirata, el otro no podía hacer nada más que callarse, ¡se suponía que era mujer!, una mujer en el baño de varones… no es normal pero tampoco un hombre disfrazado de… ¿_Princesa_? Que más macho que eso.

-**Con que eres rudo ¿¡eh? ¡No me dejas otra!-**dijo mientras iba pateando puerta por puerta y alzando su plástica espada en forma amenazante, el ojiverde cada vez sudaba mas ¿Qué iba a hacer? Hasta que llego a aquella puerta, si en donde estaba el pelirrojo, el portero la pateo y vio que no abría.

-**Aja… ¡Con que estas aquí!-**dijo mientras se agachaba e iba observando cada vez mas quien estaba dentro del baño, el pelirrojo no encontró mejor que subirse a la taza del inodoro y tratar de pasarse al baño de al lado pero… tacones, un tacón se le cayó.

**-¡Y la reconchesuma-!-**se tapo la boca para no completar aquella palabra y para que el ingenuo portero no se diera cuenta de quién era, el portero tomo aquel zapato.

-**FFFFFFFFFFFFF- ¿No te abras equivocado de baño?-**pregunto mirando el taco en voz alta.

**-¡Que no!**-grito inconscientemente el ojiverde, el portero pensó, esa voz le resultaba familiar, mientras este pensaba el otro seguía por finalizar su gran hazaña de escapatoria, realmente no era el día del pelirrojo, claro, cuando ya iba a finalizar hubo un fallo en su aterrizaje al otro baño, el portero sintió como algo o alguien caía y escucho unos quejidos de dolor, ya acercándose a aquel baño de donde prevenían aquellos sonidos.

-**No te atrevas a mirar**- Se escucho la voz proveniente del baño, el portero trago saliva _"¿¡Tendrá un arma?_ Pensó algo estúpido el portero ya teniendo algo de miedo por su tan inteligente pensamiento.

-**Y no… no estoy armado-** dijo por "_intuición _"el pelirrojo, eso fue raro para el portero.

**-¿Disculpa?-**pregunto algo perdido el pelicafe, no era normal que alguien te digiera lo que pensaras.

-**Que no estoy armado, no tengo armas, no soy criminal !no huyo de la ley¡ ¿ok?-**con eso fue mucho, al portero algo le decía que ya lo conocía. Así que ignoro la orden que le había dado aquel sujeto de mirar y se asomo sin que el otro se diera cuenta solo para asegurarse delo que había dicho. No era más y menos que el delantero pelirrojo, quien vestía un disfraz de… princesa al pensar esa palabra el portero se hecho a reír, el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a las carcajadas del portero.

-**Te ves…bonita FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-** - dijo muerto de risa el portero, el pelirrojo rojo de vergüenza salió de aquel baño y tomo el zapato que le quedaba y se lo lanzo al pelicafe.

**-¡Que soy hombre!-** dijo rojo pero muy rojo, sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza, vestido de mujer y que lo observara la persona que menos quería en el mundo así que se dirigió al lava manos y se mono un buen rato la cara, ya terminando de lavársela por quien sabe cuántas veces, sintió como el portero se le acerco y le abrazo la cintura.

-**Te extraño…**-Aquella pequeña frase con solo dos palabras hizo que los ojos del pelirrojo se desbordaran de pena, el ojicafe lo miro de frente y le seco las lagrimas con su mano mientras le sonreía cálida y tiernamente.

-**No se tu pero yo… te necesito**- dijo abrazando posesivamente al pelirrojo mientras este ultimo sentía como el pelicafe mojaba su hombro con lo que serian sus lagrimas.

-**E-Endo-kun mírame**- dijo algo bajo el ojiverde, el portero le hizo caso justo en ese momento una lagrima recorrió la cara del pelicafe, raro pero cierto, el entusiasta, animado y alegre capitán del club de futbol, estaba llorando, el pelirrojo no dudo en abrazarlo.

-**Y-yo E-Endo-kun yo no…q-quiero separarme de…ti-**dijo con una voz quebradiza el ojiverde con una lastimosa cara.

Ambos se estuvieron abrazando por un largo tiempo, sin interrupciones ni nada, era un momento para ellos dos solo, nadie ni nada los molestarían.

-**Endo-kun-**Dijo el ojiverde tomándole la cara delicadamente y dando un tierno y suave beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos y luego del contacto de sus labios los volvieron a abrir, el portero no fue tan "suave" tomo algo rápido al pelirrojo de la cintura y lo beso con todo, como si se estuviera desahogando por todo un mes o mas sin estar con él, el portero solo se dejaba llevar y el pelirrojo lo seguía inconscientemente, el pelicafe aprovechándose de aquella vestimenta, comenzó a pasear su mano por el trasero del ojiverde, este se sobresalto por el contacto, pero para no dejarse llevar y no ser el tal llamado "_uke_" comenzó a hacer que el portero abriera su húmeda boca para que el, fuera con su lengua a explorar la boca del pelicafe. El portero no evitaba excitarse con la vestimenta que llevaba su pelirrojo, no dio más rodeos y se fue directo a sus piernas, aquellas pálidas piernas y llevo sus manos hasta el entrepiernas de su pareja quitándole la ropa interior, en ese momento el pelirrojo reacciono y se cubrió su entrepiernas con su largo vestido, el pelicafe le puso un puchero, era como si le digiera con la mirada algo pervertido el pelirrojo algo nervioso también lo dejo sin ropa interior, su portero tenía una camisa alargada que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-**E-Endo-kun-**dijo algo tembloroso, ya que como sea repetido en este fic, el pelirrojo era orgullosamente virginal, claro, a eso se le llama abstinencia sexual.

-**No te preocupes, ¡te prometo que no te pasara nada! ¡nada!**-repitió el portero mientras esperaba la respuesta con los ojos bruscamente cerrados, el pelirrojo esta vez la pensó mucho, pero él sabía lo que hacía, era alguien especial, así que beso al pelicafe y se abalanzo cayendo sobre el al piso, el ojicafe por no sé si felicidad o Asdf no se (?) no se quiso aguantar y comenzó a "_prepararle_" su entrepiernas, introduciéndole dos dedos , el pelirrojo intentaba ignorar el dolor pero estaba con su Endo, el único al cual realmente a sentido algo así que involuntariamente dejo salir unos pequeños gemidos, haciendo que el portero aumentara la velocidad.

Ya teniendo una preparación el portero le explico todo, el sabia que para su pelirrojo era su primera vez y estaba feliz por eso, era el primero que tocaba ese puro cuerpo, el portero continuo penetrando delicadamente al chico pálido, cada vez que lo veía esos pequeños orgasmos con ese traje tan provocador hacia una embestida más fuerte, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir lo famosamente llamado placer, deseando cada vez que su querido portero fuera más rápido.

-**E-Endo-kun m-más.-**deseo el ojiverde apenas, el pelicafe sonrió al escuchar eso, el ojicafe hizo que su querido chico pálido se sentara sobre él y le explico que tenía que mover sus caderas, el pelirrojo al comienzo lo hizo algo dudoso pero le fue gustando, al igual que al portero, este le tomo la cara y comenzó a besarlo, besaba sus labios su rostro sus mejillas, todo.

Y bueno como es obvio, ahora el orgulloso pelirrojo ya no era tan puro, pero que mas da había sido el día más feliz de su vida, se había reconciliado con su novio y luego de aquella escena tan peculiar que comenzó cómicamente y termino en una escena on fire ambos chicos salieron esta vez, el portero le había presta do un poco de su ropa al ojiverde.

_**N/A:**__Y bueno: D El próximo es de la gran y shuer mega reconciliación on fire de Fubuki y goenji xDU espero que les haya gustado ph D; pu que me reí escribiendo la primera parte: B, el prox. También_ tendrá algo de cómico. : DDDDDDD! No se pero tengo ganas de escribir un TeresxFidio q2! –explota-


	7. LindaMañana

**Coincidencias **

**Capitulo:** "_Linda mañana_"

_**N/A:**_ _Asdf! La reconciliación de Fubuki y Goenji –explota-_

La fiesta seguía su rumbo hasta que amaneciera o eso querían sus organizadores y en eso iba , les iba muy bien y a un pelirrojo y un pelicafe que también lesiva yendo bien, andaban muy abrazaditos ambos como si no se hubieran visto hace años, pero el pelirrojo andaba buscando aparte a su amigo peliplateado quien el muy irresponsable dejo libre la puerta del baño ,pero si no hubiera sido por eso no se hubiera encontrado con el portero ni reconciliado con el así que por una parte estaba agradecido con el pero por otra algo molesto pero da igual.

Por otra parte un perdido peliplateado andaba en busca de un buen vaso de ponche o lo que sea que le quitara la gran sed que tenia, sentía que era capaz de tomarse un lago si era necesario así que en su larga travesía, encontró el deseado puesto de ponche.

-**Ehh… Quiero uno**- Dijo algo tímido o tímida se podría decir por su peculiar disfraz tan varonil que llevaba, el tiempo que se demoraban en servir un maldito vaso de ponche el cual Fubuki sabía que no le iba a gustar pero con tal de tomar algo era necesario de tomar de cosas así era interminable.

-**Tome su vaso**- Dijo el que serbia a Fubuki, este ultimo alzo la vista viendo una mano algo bronceada y de reojo miro hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa mano.

**-¿F-Fubuki?-** reconoció aquella voz, el que le estaba sirviendo ponche no era más que el ¡goleador de fuego! En ese instante Fubuki solo tenía un pensamiento "_Oh My God_" se puso rojo y coloco su mano tapando su cara.

**-¡Háblale a la mano!-**dijo tomando el vaso y yéndose a sentido contrario del aquel puesto, el moreno no pensó dos veces y lo siguió.

**-Fubuki! ¡Espera!-** gritaba el pelicrema corriendo detrás de el, era una escena dramática se podría decir, una doncella corriendo mientras agarraba su vestido para no lo, casi una escena de la cenicienta excepto de que en vez de la típica zapatilla de cristal, Fubuki tuvo una no muy linda caída.

Fubuki iba dramáticamente corriendo mientras su pareja le seguía exaltado y por gente desordenada , tropezó con algo ,cayendo bruscamente por las escaleras mientras rodada algo cómicamente ,el peliplateado se preocupaba mas en que el moreno no le siguiera pero esa caída hizo que el moreno se apresurara mas, ya cuando "aterrizo" Fubuki un tanto desordenado ,abrió los ojos para ver donde había quedado y no vio más que los profundos ojos negros de Goenji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ,obvio si aun sentía cosas por él, pero intento ignorarlo corriendo la cara hacia un costado .

-**No me hagas esto Fubuki, ahora no vengas con esas escenitas por favor**- dijo con un tono serio, el ojiverde tuvo que mirarlo.

-**Y... ¿por qué tan serio?**-dijo haciendo una mueca irónica el peliplateado.

-**Porque… te rompiste la pierna (¿?)-** dijo mirándolo serio

**-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Y NO LLAMAS UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡YO AQUÍ DESANGRANDOME CLARO!–**dijo nervioso y alterado por su estado.

-**Eh… Fubuki tranquilo era mentira** –dijo mientras reía, el peliplateado no le encontró la gracia y se levanto igual tenía algo dañado el tobillo así que se fue cogiendo.

-**E-espera Fubuki era una bromita** –dijo caminando detrás de él, si caminando Fubuki iba muy lento mientras cojeaba el moreno aprovecho eso para que mas que tomarle ventaja.

**-y bueno Fubuki ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-** dijo mirándolo entretenido mientras caminaba retrocediendo, Fubuki solo lo ignoro, mientras el otro seguía hablándole.

-**sabes, te caerás si es que sig...-** dijo mientras le advertía lo que sucedió, ambos cayeron a de espalda, Fubuki encima de goenji.

**-¡Ves! Aceme caso**- dijo con tono de enojo el cual se desvaneció al sentir el contacto de los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, el peliplateado se resistía hasta que sintió como el moreno lo acercaba mas a él, Fubuki lo amaba y no podía negar un beso de él, sabía que le había hecho algo muy cruel pero lo amaba, estúpido ¿No? Pero Fubuki es cursi, ok.

Al separarse ambos se miraron como si hubiera sido su primer beso en 1er grado. Ambos se miraron tiernamente venían las disculpas ¡tenían que hacer un ambiente!

-**Fubuki… Lo que hice con…Toramaru solo fue un impulso, tu y yo sabemos que te quiero a ti –** dijo el moreno abrazando fuertemente al peliplateado, mientras este dejaba salir lagrimas, ¿Alegría? ¿Pena? No sabía que estaba sintiendo el peliplateado estaba confundido.

-**G-goenji-kun yo… yo… te quiero mucho pero verte con él me…dolió demasiado y…-**antes de que continuara el mayor lo beso con tanta pasión que hizo que las lagrimas del otro se detuvieran.

**-Te prometo que…-**el moreno beso nuevamente a su copo de hielo - **te prometo que solo tú y yo nadie mas-** dijo continuando con otro beso, el peliplateado no pudo decir nada, no podía formular nada, solo pudo abrazarlo y sonreírle tiernamente.

-**Te…quiero Goenji-kun**- dijo mientras le sonreía con los ojos llorosos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato afuera acostados en el césped, cuando de repente se escucho un "_Fubuki_" y un "_Goenji"_ y ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver quién era, Un pelirrojo y un pelicafe que ya los conocían ambos tomados de la mano.

-**Endo-kun! Creo que los veo-** dijo el pelirrojo tomándole mas fuerte la mano al portero para ir a buscar a ambos delanteros.

-**Fubuki-kun, Goenji-kun los andábamos buscando junto a Endo-kun** – dijo mientras empujaba a Endo para que lo vieran y este ultimo sonrió torpemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

-**Veo que se encuentran bien…**todos-dijo el pelicrema viendo a todos incluyéndose a él con su respectiva pareja, esa fue una noche especial, para todos, un pelirrojo perdió su virginidad (¿?) y un albino recupero a su amor , _Rawr _(¿).

La noche paso lento, la fiesta duro mucho casi hasta el amanecer pero los organizadores se fueron antes así que no supieron si duro lo que querían.

Era e mañana, un pelirrojo se despertó algo incomodo, se froto los ojos para ver mejor y los abrió lentamente.

-**E-Endo kun! Que haces aquí**?- dijo algo sorprendido , no recordaba que había pasado anoche.

**-La pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tú en mi cama?-**dijo con una sonrisa divertida, el pelirrojo solo pudo colocar cara de WTF, lo que paso es que era muy tarde así que el pelicafe llamo a la casa de Hiroto para ver si lo dejaban quedarse a dormir en su casa, fue fácil, ya que contesto su hermana , la entrenadora hitomiko, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que sí.

Al saber todo eso Hiroto aun no sabía el porqué estaba tan incomodo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que dormía acurrucado encima del portero, al notar eso se sonrojo a tal extremo de hacerse notar más que su propio cabello.

-**Pero… sigamos durmiendo!** –dijo animado el portero mientras lo abrazo por la espalda como si fuera una almohada y cerró los ojos.

-**Endo-kun!...-**dijo alzando la voz, mientras se le pasaba el sonrojo solo beso la frente del portero.

-**Buenos días-** Dijo el pelirrojo al terminar el beso.

-**Tu, te quedas aquí-**dijo el portero metiéndolo dentro de las sabanas.

Mientras un albino despertaba y como de costumbre salió a trotar encontrándose afuera de su casa a un peculiar moreno el cual le sonrió.

-**Entonces…¿A dónde vamos a trotar hoy?-** dijo el moreno tomándolo de la cintura.

-**Desubicado….Buenos días Goenji-kun**- dijo besándolo y volviendo a la pregunta del moreno –a dar una vuelta por toooda inazuma town- comenzando a trotar dejo al moreno con unas ganas de llevárselo a la casa, pero el moreno solo lo siguió.

_Linda mañana_.

_**N/A:**__ Asdf no se si sigo o no con este fic xDU ando asim muy volah (¿) bueno da igual ojala les haya gustado ;D_


	8. Espechial:Principios

_**N/A:**__ No se Asdf me dieron ganas de escribir el meo Endo; Hiroto asim, asique hare un cap. Especial *0*, este cap. Es del cuando llego Hiroto al instituto y si algunas cosas no coinciden con los capítulos anteriores da igual, Pero que importa que me sala de la línea del tiempo xD. Solo lean xD_

**¿Coincidencias?**

Capítulo Especial *-*!: "**Principios"**

Era de mañana y abrió las cortinas, la brillante luz del sol hizo que se sobara los ojos para aclarar mas su vista, era su primer día en ese instituto nuevo se había comunicado con su hermana que vivía en Inazuma Town para que pudiera quedarse en su casa, se levanto y se baño rápidamente, se vistió y vio su nuevo uniforme, se lo coloco y fue directo a la cocina donde vio a su hermana cocinando su desayuno y almuerzo.

-**Siéntate ya estará listo el desayuno**-Dijo su hermana morena de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa, lo había extrañado mucho hace mucho que no veía a su pequeño hermano el cual ya iba al instituto y no usaba pañales, Crecen tan rápido, pensó ella.

-**Bueno Hermana**- Dijo sentándose, mientras se acomodaba su hermana iba dejando la comida de apoco en la mesa, luego de comerse su desayuno y lavarse sus dientes, el pelirrojo por última vez arreglo su cabello.

**-¿Te llevo?-**pregunto su hermana temiendo que le pasara algo en el camino, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y diciendo un "_No, Gracias_" se despidió y salió por la puerta, su hermana solo sonrío.

**-Ahora… Creo que era por acá**-se habló a sí mismo el pelirrojo intentando orientarse, al final termino perdido, se fue a Dios sabe donde, en donde solo decidió sentarse en una banca de un parque cercano de donde se hallaba, Sin querer fue cerrando los ojos inconscientemente.

**-Ehh… ¿Hola?-**el pelirrojo escucho una voz, ¿Se dirigían a él? Así que abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un chico peliplateado el cual llevaba su mismo uniforme.

-Oh**… disculpa estabas dormido, pero yo iba tranquilamente caminando cuando vi a un vagabundo quien llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo entonces dije ¿¡Un vagabundo con educación? Eso tengo que verlo y bueno estoy aquí **– dijo con una sonrisa radiante el alegre chico peliplateado.

-**¡Oye! No soy un vagabundo-**dijo mirándolo feo mientras se sacudía la ropa y se levantó.

-**Bueno, es que… yo no sabía dónde estaba el instituto…y me desvié y me perdí y decidí sentarme aquí y sin querer me dormí** –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el peliplateado lo miraba con cara de *Dah*.

-**Pero bueno yo soy del instituto, así que te puedo apañar!** -Dijo alegre tomándolo de la manga, el otro solo reacciono a tomar su bolso.

Ambos chicos llegaron a tiempo para entrar, al frente de ellos los pizarrones en donde estaba la información de donde habían quedado.

-**A ver… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**dijo el peliplateado mientras con su dedo índice buscaba nombres en las listas.

-**Kiyama Hiroto**- dijo el chico desorientado mirando a su alrededor.

**-¡Woah! Hiroto-kun estamos en la misma clase**-dijo mirándolo con un brillito en los ojos. -¿Te puedo llamar así, cierto?, el pelirrojo asistió.

-**Y… ¿tu cómo te llamas?-**dijo con una sonrisa, el peliplateado tomo aire y dijo.

**-¡Shirou Fubuki!-**dijo mientras apuntaba el edificio el cual llamaban instituto**.- ¡Esa de ahí es nuestra sala!-** ambos chicos se dirigieron al edificio y tomaron asientos juntos. Ambos chicos hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, estuvieron juntos en todos los recreos y llego la hora de almorzar.

-Ven**, ¿Has visto la parte de arriba del instituto? Creo que no porque eres nuevo Dah**-dijo con cara de satisfacción mientras lo molestaba con la mirada, el pelirrojo solo le hizo un gesto irónico, se conocían hace unas pocas horas y ya eran los mejores amigos del mundo, el peliplateado llevo al chico a la parte más alta del instituto donde veían todo entre ese todo, la cancha de futbol, el peliplateado vio como el chico pálido no despegaba sus ojos de aquella cancha.

-**¿Te gusta el futbol?**-dijo fijando su mirada en el pelirrojo, el cual se demoro algo en responder.

-**Hm…N-no** –dijo inseguro, volviendo a mirar a su amigo, hubo un silencio.

**-Yo se que mientes**- dijo el peliplateado agarrando las mejillas del pelirrojo y tirándolos mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

-**Ah bueno, me rindo, si, me gusta, pero suéltame las mejillas**-dijo riéndose mientras se sobaba sus mejillas del gran apretón.

-**Hoy mismo vamos a ver**-Dijo el peliplateado con unos ojos perversos, el pelirrojo solo lo quedo mirando.

**-¿¡Qué?No, ¿Para qué?-**pregunto angustiado el pálido chico y el chico albino sonrió.

-**Sabes…Yo soy del club de futbol-**dijo entre risas, el pelirrojo no pudo más que mirarlo muy feo y decirle "_Y ahora vienes a decirlo",_ el albino se echo a reír.

**-No** **te preocupes el capitán es alguien confiable y yo no es estricto**- dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

**-Nada de eso. Soy nuevo, aun no me quiero registrar en nada, déjame estar un rato sin nada, solo…te mirare practicar-** dijo con una sonrisa irónica, el otro solo suspiro rendido.

-**Bueno, ósea, ¡hoy hay practica, me veras practicar!-** dijo levantándose animoso.

-**Ya vámonos, ya van a comenzar a entrar los profesores**-dijo mientras dejaba al pelirrojo solo en la azotea.

Así paso una jornada algo lenta, hasta que llego el tiempo de los clubes, el pelirrojo siguió a su nuevo amigo y lo quedo esperando debajo de un árbol cercano que había y se sentó a leer algo.

**-¡Ya chicos! A practicar**-El pelirrojo escucho esa peculiar voz y por unos segundos saco sus ojos de aquel libro y la alzo para ver quién era…Pero su blanco amigo lo desconcentro quien le estaba haciendo señas desde dentro de la cancha por lo que recibió un pelotazo.

**-¡Fubuki! ¿Estás bien?-** se le acerco ese chico, de cabellera café y según lo que llevaba estaba en la posición de portero.

**-¿¡Pero en donde mirabas?**- dijo alzando la vista hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, este ultimo por cosas de la vida se sonrojo y se tapo bajando su mirada al libro, el portero también sintió algo al verlo pero lo ignoro, aun así no podía evitar ver a aquel chico pálido, tanto así que sin querer dejo entrar un gol, se escucho un profundo silencio, iba a dirigir la mirada al árbol cuando vio que aquel chico no estaba.

**-Ya vuelvo, voy a tomar agua, necesito despejarme, jejeje-**dijo con una risita fingida el portero, dirigiéndose a los lavaderos donde por casualidades de la maravillosa vida estaba el chico pelirrojo que desde lejos se podía ver como su cara estaba igual de roja que su cabello, el pálido chico se estaba intentando enfriar la cara ¿_Por qué estaba tan acelerado_?

**- Disculpa…Ehh**-El portero no supo que mejor decir pero el pelirrojo se exalto al escuchar que alguien estaba ahí.

-**…**-el pelirrojo solo miraba el suelo ¿Por qué se sentía tan acalorado y como si su corazón se le fuera a salir? Lo único que logro formular fue un"_Hm…P-perdón_" y se fue corriendo.

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¿¡Pero qué rayos me pasa?-**se digo a sí mismo el portero desordenándose el cabello, luego de mojarse y despejarse…bueno no se despejo, regreso a la cancha.

**-… ¿Y Fubuki?-**pregunto, a los demás era raro que Fubuki se fuera antes ¿Por qué sería?

-**Se fue porque un chico pelirrojo se le acerco corriendo y algo le dijo pero literalmente arrastro a Fubuki**-Dijo algo curioso Kazemru."_Chico pelirrojo…""Corriendo" ERA EL,_ pensó el portero, ¡Qué relación tenia con Fubuki!

**-¡¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me importaría eso a mí?-** se hablaba solo el pelicafe, dejándose a sí mismo como un loco mientras todos lo miraban con cara de WTF.

**-¿Hiroto-kun?-**dijo el peliplateado mientras se iba tomando una botella de agua, mientras miraba extrañado a su pálido amigo.

**-Es que… es que… Hay un amigo mío que tiene un amigo que le conto a mi amigo que cuando se acercaba a alguien se sentía nervioso y se sentía como atontado y acalorado y mi amigo quiere saber qué es eso…-**dijo el pelirrojo mintiendo, el peliplateado sonrío.

**-¿Ya te gusta alguien?-** dijo picándole la mejilla –**Pillín Pillín-** dijo riéndose.

**-¡Te dije que era el amigo de un amigo!**-dijo el pelirrojo sacando el dedo de su amigo de su mejilla.

**-Claro y yo nací ayer**-mirándolo serio.

Y al recorrido a casa le conto todo, el peliplateado comentaba de todo.

**-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso harían bonita pareja-** dijo mirándolo con un 1313(¿?)El pelirrojo quedo de piedra _¿¡Alguien o puede callar?_! Pensó en ese momento, porque Dios es grande habían llegado a la casa de Hiroto en donde se despidieron, "_Hasta mañana_".

_**Endo-Pov.-**_

_Luego de las prácticas, me cambie aun teniendo a aquel chico pelirrojo pero ¿Por qué? … ósea si hacía calor pero, cuando lo veía, ¿el calor también aumentaba? Intentare hablarle…No mejor hablare con Fubuki, si eso, hablare con él para que me diga quién es._

_**Fin Endo-Pov.-**_

Era de mañana la misma rutina de ayer.

**-¿Y… hiciste algunos amigos?-**Le pregunto su Hermana quien preparaba su desayuno, el pelirrojo asintió mientras comía.

**-Aja, uno que me encontró cuando me quede dormido en la plaz…-** No quiso completar la oración ya que si su hermana sabía que se había quedado dormido y se había perdido… -**Eh… si lo conocí cuando vi en que salón me había tocado jejeje**- dijo riendo nervioso-

Se fue encontrándose en el camino con su amigo.

**-Y bueno ¡hoy hablare con el capitán!-**dijo saltando mientras lo miraba divertido.

**-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUU- ¿¡Qué?-** lo miro con cara de "_lo haces, te mato_" pero obviamente el astuto delantero ignoro aquella amenaza. Ya estando en el instituto, el peliplateado hizo lo dicho solo que tuvo una sorpresa, fue el mismo portero quien lo busco ¿_Qué rayos estaba pasando_?

-¿**Capitán…?**-Dijo con un tono raro el albino-

**-Fubuki… te quiero preguntar algo**- antes de que el portero le preguntara la gran pregunta del millón…

-**Fubuki-kun ¿Almorzamos juntos?-**del salón salió el pelirrojo el cual no se dio cuenta de la presencia del portero, y le conversaba a Fubuki con sonrisas y risas hasta que Fubuki lanzo una mirada de "_Espera que esta él_" y El pelicafe asintió, el pelirrojo vio aquella mirada y se volteo…Su cara se sonrojo al segundo de mirar al chico moreno.

-**D-d-disculpa… ¡!-**y se dio vuelta para irse pero Fubuki lo tomo el brazo.

**-Endo el es Hiroto**-Dijo con una cara de _"¿Eso era lo que querías_? mientras alzaba una ceja, el presentado estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y con sus mejillas ardiendo y de un tono rosado.

-**Y Hiroto, el es Endo**-Dijo suspirando el albino quien ya no podía aguantar ver ese ambiente tan cursi entre ambos. –**Sabes, conversen iré a buscar mi almuerzo, Hiroto en la azotea como siempre**-dijo el albino guiñándole el ojo al pobre pelirrojo. Ninguno de los dos chicos podía mirar fijo al otro.

**-¿Te…G-gustaría almorzar con nosotros?-**Dijo el ojiverde apenas levantando la mirada sonriéndole, ahí el portero se sonrojo a tal nivel de desviar la mirada, pero se enfoco y lo miro fijo con una de esas sonrisa suyas que solo Endo sabe poner y asintió amistosamente.

**-¡Qué bien!-**El pelirrojo se tapo la boca estaba emocionado por el hecho de que aceptara su invitación lo que hizo que el moreno se riera, amaba su risa y bloqueo todo con tal de escucharla agregando el tomar atención al mismo portero quien lo estaba moviendo su mano para llamar su atención hasta que el pelirrojo volvió al mundo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la azotea, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no estaba su albino amigo, busco por todo el sitio y solo encontró una botella que afirmaba un papel, el ojiverde saco el papel."_Sabía que llevarías a Endo, suerte_!" _¡Maldito_! Pensó el pobre chico pálido.

**-E-eh, Creo que a F-Fubuki le dio n dolor de estomago y tuve que ir a la…enfermería** – mintió el pobre, al portero le dio exactamente lo mismo, con tal de saber que era eso que hacia tener tanto de que hablar con… Hiroto y el porqué lo miraba tanto.

**-Bueno… ¿Pues, Comamos?-**dijo el portero sentándose mientras abría su almuerzo.

**-Oh, no…-**dijo el pelirrojo desordenándose el cabello, el portero lo miro extrañado aunque se veía lindo así que por una parte disfrutaba…._¿¡Lindo?_

**-¿Qué paso?-** le pregunto volviendo a la realidad, el pelirrojo dejo de despeinarse

-**Mi almuerzo…lo deje**- dijo colocando su mano en su cara, el portero levanto las cejas y de impulso…

**-Pero… compartamos el mío**-El mismo portero quedo plop (¿?) con eso –**Ósea yo quiero decir, que me mandaron mucha comida hoy jeje y Ehh… podríamos compartirlo si quieres**-ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pelirrojo asintió, de fondo el ruido de su estomago pidiendo comida y se sonrojo de vergüenza, el pelicafe rio.

**-D-disculpa**-dijo mientras bajaba el cabeza avergonzado el pobre pelirrojo, mientras comían el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que al moreno le había quedado un arroz en la mejilla.

-**Endo-kun, quédate quieto**-dijo mientras se le acercaba, Endo solo pudo sonrojarse, vio como el pelirrojo sacaba un grano de arroz y se lo comía.

**-No sabes comer Endo-kun**-dijo para luego reír un rato, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Endo estallo por dentro ¿¡_Por que lo encuentro tan tierno_? Se preguntaba mientras veía al ojiverde reírse aun, cuando este iba a tomar un bocado el portero se lo quito.

-**Hiroto di "**_**ah**_**"**- El portero ya no aguantaba más no sabía que le pasaba, siendo el uno de los mas inmaduros de todo el instituto, lo único que quería era entirse bien y eso era ver mas y mas el sonrojo del pelirrojo y fue eso lo que hizo en el momento en que dijo que dijera _"ah"._

**-E-Endo-kun…-**dijo sonrojado pero el portero solo sonreía sosteniendo la cuchara, entonces el pelirrojo trago saliva y cerró los ojos.

**-Ahhh…-**Decía con los ojos cerrados y con un notable sonrojo, cuando de repente sintió otra cosa no la cucha sino…abrió los ojos, el pelicafe lo había… _¿¡besado?_ No podía hacer nada ya que en el segundo que supo que lo beso por una extraña razón el también lo disfruto y se lo correspondió, el portero lo abrazo y se detuvo y separo sus labios de los del pelirrojo.

**-E-Ehh yo**- no podía formular una pregunta viendo como abrazaba y estaba el pelirrojo totalmente sonrojado.

**-E-Endo-kun sonara raro pero, t-tenia curiosidad de…-**comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo mirando el suelo –**de ti-** completo el portero, el ojiverde lo miro sorprendido ¿_Cómo lo sabía_?

-**Yo…también**-dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy rara en el de inmediato el pelirrojo también sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

**-Este…será un, secreto**- dijo riéndose bajito, el portero solo lo miro cautivado.

-**Nunca almorzamos** –dijo el portero

-**Yo fui a buscar a Fubuki**-Seguía el pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron.

Así…hasta aquel día de los arbustos en donde se volvieron a _"conocer_" y se presentaron tal cual, ambos guardaron ese secreto el cual ni uno de los mejores amigos de ambos sabía.

"_Te amo"_

_**N/A:**__ Q2Q2Q2 Lo ame ¡! –Rueda por el piso- no se ustedes pero yo llore sangre (¿?) ósea están las cosas lindis y esto *3333333333*, capas capas que haya uno de GoenjixFubuki lo cual es lo mas probable pero cuando me venga la iluminación divina xD._


End file.
